El fuego también es debil
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: ¡¡FINAL UP! El alquimista de fuego comparte un sentimiento pero alguien mas lo sabe y puede resultar peligroso. RoyRiza MI PRIMER FIC DE FMA DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS!
1. Secreto de tres peligro de dos

**El fuego también es débil**

**Por: Sheyla K –Chan**

**Capitulo 1**

**"Secreto de tres peligro de dos"**

_"Una no puede engañarse a si misma". Siempre he bloqueado pensamientos que tengan que ver con relacionarme amorosamente con alguien, simplemente no tengo tiempo._

Roy Mustang se paseaba por el comedor militar seguido por dos de sus subordinados, el teniente Havoc y la teniente Hawkeye. El Coronel era tema de conversación entre los militares, algunos le admiraban y otros tantos lo odiaban y envidiaban. Las secretarias se asomaban al comedor y tomaban fotos. Las fotografías del coronel eran la base económica del personal femenino no nomás del cuartel del Este si no el de ciudad Central y el Norte.

Pero así como muchos militares envidiaban al Coronel la gran mayoría de las chicas detestaban a Riza Hawkeye.

–¿Por qué tiene que ser ella quien esté a su lado?

–Es poco femenina

–Tampoco es muy expresiva

–Apuesto a que está amargada por que el Coronel no se fija en ella

–Es verdad, nunca se ha visto que tenga un trato especial hacia ella

–Y a que ella está enamorada de el!

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se hacían las secretarias, a veces Riza las escuchaba pero no les daba mucha importancia (según ella, no me explico como misteriosamente se dejó crecer el cabello) ¿Y que había sobre eso de que le gustaba el coronel?

"Una no puede engañarse a si misma… pero hay sentimientos que deben ocultarse o demostrar de forma disimulada…"

Todos sabían que Roy era un mujeriego y que se podía ligar a la que quisiera pero el enigma de los militares (a diferencia del personal femenino) era el por que no se ligaba a la Teniente ya que algunos militares la pretendían

–La teniente tiene personalidad y es muy bonita

–¿No has escuchado las cosas que dicen las secretarias?

–Si, eso de que no es femenina y todas esas cosas, es solo envidia, yo la he visto un par de veces en sus días libres y su apariencia no tiene nada que ver con la que vemos aquí

–Así es mirad esta foto aquí esta ella caminando con su perro, se le ve muy bien el cabello largo y usa una falda! – Los militares se amontonaron queriendo ver la foto

–Así que la Teniente Hawkeye tiene admiradores, esa es una novedad – Todos se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a Roy Mustang quien tomó la foto y le echó un vistazo.

–Vaaya… aquí tiene su foto

–No no Coronel, puede quedársela, a que no tiene una foto así de ella!

–No gracias – deja la foto sobre la mesa y se marcha.

–Vaya Idiota, yo no la hubiera rechazado

¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨

En la oficina

Los muchachos estaban entusiasmados leyendo un papel que les había llegado, parecía ubn anuncio

–Un bar para los militares! El gran general se ha lucido!

–De verdad que si y esta noche es la inauguración!

–Y estará abierto para todo el personal, seguro que ahí ligas Havoc

–Ahh Dios te escuche ;; – Roy entra a la oficina

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto¿Pasa algo, dejen veo eso

Toma le papel en sus manos y lo lee detenidamente

–Así que n Bar…¡Ya está decidido! Todos iremos esta noche – Dicho esto se sienta a firmar papeles – Aahh ya he dicho que no tengo tiempo para estas cosas… – sigue refunfuñando

Los demás se arrimaron en una esquina

–Si el Coronel va seguro que todas las chicas irán por el

–Tienes razón Havoc.. ¿Qué hacemos…?

–Tengo una idea… ¡Teniente Hawkeye!

–¿Qué ahora te gusta la teniente? – Havoc le da un codazo

–Dígame Teniente Havoc

–¿Nos acompañará?

–Umm.. no lo creo

–Venga! Uno debe divertirse de vez en cuando

–Es verdad Hawkeye – Roy deja los papeles y el reunfuñeo por un momento – El tiene razón deberías ir y despejarse un poco

–Lo consideraré… – y siguió puliendo un arma

… La jornada de Trabajo había terminado, la noticia del bar se había esparcido por todo el cuartel y en unas horas todos se verían en el. Dichoso bar. La noche era fresca, Black hayate estaba echado en una esquina moviendo la colita mientras observaba a Riza quien acababa de Salir del baño secarse y cepillarse el cabello, le había crecido bastante, es una lástima que no lo luzca seguido _"El tiene razón deberías ir y despejarte un poco"_

–Si pueden tener razón, además hay una ropa que no me he estrenado – Se dejó el cabello suelto, y usaba una falda rosa que combinaba con una blusa blanca algo entallada y salió de su casa dirigiéndose al Bar.

¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨

En el Bar

A los chicos de la brigada de Mustang no les fue tan mal como pensaban, platicaban, bebían y reían con otras muchachas, Roy como era de esperarse tampoco se quedó atrás, tenía a dos chicas con el que no dejaban de manosearlo y platicaba con otros compañeros mientras bebía.

–Oye Roy y la Teniente no vendrá?

–Hic! No lo sé

–Yo pensé que sería su acompañante – las dos muchachas pisaron al tipo que dijo semejante atrocidad (según ellas)

–Pero como crees eso! Ella es muy antisocial, seguro que se quedó horas extra – dijo una

–Eh… – las chicas no dejaban hablar a Roy y le daban de beber

–Además el coronel no la necesito en estos momentos – dijo la otra

–Bueno es que… hic! – seguía bebiendo

–Ella es solo su subordinada

–Hic! Si exactamente ahahahah….are…?

: silencio sepulcral :

Riza había escuchado todo, ni Roy ni las muchachas encimosas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia 'No tengo nada que hacer aquí entonces' salió inmediatamente del lugar, Roy estaba muy atarantado, tardó un poco en reaccionar.

–No… ella no es solo mi subordinada! – dicho eso botó a las dos tipejas (muahaha) y salió tras la rubia.

Ella se había escondido en un callejón, estaba sentada en el suelo apretaba su falda con los puños, hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar pero esta vez no podía evadir sus pensamientos _"No puedo engañarme, me duele, me duele mucho ser… solo su subordinada… "_

No podía aceptarlo, las cosas que ella siempre había hecho por el no era solo por su trabajo, era algo mas y el no lo había notado…

–RIZAAAAA! RIZAA!...hay demasiados callejones por aquí y es peligroso sobretodo de noche… ella sabe defenderse pero.. ¿Y si esta vez no está armada? –

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

–RIZAAA! – Roy salió en busca de la Teniente lamentándose 'Soy un idiota, debí cuidar mas lo que decía.."

¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨

En un callejón

–¿Tu también eres de los militares?

–S..si así es….

–Sabía que vendrían a eso del Bar, pronto los mataré a todos –

Scar tomó del cuello a la chica cons u brazo derecho y en cuestión de segundo el cuerpo quedó irreconocible, hecho pedazos y sangre regada por todos lados tal y como había sucedido con Nina aquella vez…

–Bastardo…. – El tono de voz del coronel estaba lleno de odio… jamás se le había escuchado así – la has matado… –

–Vaya vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí me facilitas mas las cosas Roy Mustang..

–Maldito… como pudiste…

–Pues te mostraré… – dijo Scar con un tono sarcástico mientras Roy buscaba en sus bolsillos sus guantes pero no los encontraba, el asesino lo tomó del cuello tal y como lo hizo con ella

–Ahora irás al infierno por toda la gente que mataste en Isbal..

La espalda de Scar fue atravesada por las balas provenientes de la pistola de cierta rubia, el asesino cayó al suelo liberando a Roy

–Ri… Riza… estas… viva….gracias…

–No tiene por que dármelas… después de todo ese es mi trabajo, el trabajo de su subordinada… – la teniente se da media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Roy la sujeta de un brazo

–Se que acepté que eres solo mi subordinada hace unos minutos, no pretendo justificarme, lo dije sin pensarlo y es por eso que quiero pedirte disculpas…

–Coronel… – Riza lo miraba ahora a los ojos, los de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas que querían salir, el toca sus labios con el dedo índice en señal de silencio

–Fuera del trabajo puedes llamarme Roy, Tu siempre estás pendiente de mi seguridad, me has salvado la vida y me has cubierto, siempre me has ayudado mas de lo que cualquier otra subordinada lo haría, puedo jurar que me conoces tanto como Maes Hughes ¿Es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta..? – seca las lágrimas de la joven y la abraza susurrándole al oído:

–Eres la persona mas especial para mi Riza Hawkeye, siento algo muy fuerte por ti que no lo he sentido jamás a pesar de haber estado con muchas mujeres… es por eso que me cuesta expresártelo… 'además de que tengo muchos enemigos, si ellos se enteraran tu correrías peligro…' – esto ultimo lo pensó para si, Riza no podía hablar, no se lo esperaba de el, solo se limito a responder el abrazo de Roy, jamás había estado tan cerca de el

–Tenemos algo en común… a mi también me cuesta expresarlo

–Tu ya has hecho bastante por mi… tuve mucho miedo… creí que habías muerto…

–¡Es verdad! Escuché un grito… – Riza se separó inmediatamente de el – ¿Entonces quien fue la persona que murió? – Ambos voltearon hacia Scar pero… ¡Ya no se encontraba en el suelo!

¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨

En algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí

–Así que la teniente Riza Hawkeye…. Ahora conozco una debilidad tuya Roy Mustang…

¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨¨.¨¨¨

Hi Hi! bueno pues me presento Soy Sheyla y este es mi primer Fic de Full Metal Alchemist, espero que les haya gustado (yah, esta muy cortito pero es solo un capitulo T.T) y espero sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi! Todo lo que sea, criticas, opiniones vaya! Estoy muy emocionada n.n espero pronto tener el segundo capitulo listo o y Gracias por leerlo .!


	2. Sin sentido

**El fuego también es débil**

**Por: Sheyla K –Chan**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Sin sentido"**

Otra mañana de rutina, Riza Hawkeye había despertado mas no se levantó de la cama, los ojos le ardian de llorar la noche anterior, llorar era algo que no hacía desde muchos años atrás y la sal en sus ojos la había irritado, sus ropas aún olían a el, estaba acostada boca abajo con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquel abrazo, aquellas palabras que jamás penso que escucharía y lo peor del caso es que tenían que ocultarlo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas tendría que pasar, si algún día llegaría el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirse todo pero hasta ahora... ese era un sueño lejano.

En cierta forma parecían estar conectados, roy aún se encontraba bajo las sábanas, había dormido respirando el arome de la tenientte que quedó impregnado en su camisa, le encantaba y sentirla tan cerca de el fué algo diferente de lo que había sentido con las demás chicas, ella siempre lograba intimidarlo, había una linea entre ellos, trabajaban juntos y ella era su mano derecha pero jamás tuvieron un encuentro tan cercano ¿Cuanto tiempo mas estarían aguantandose¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así? ya le había dicho algo la noche anterior, ambos lo sabían y sin embargo no podían estar juntos, estaban sus puestos en el ejército y ahora seguramente ella corría peligro

Fué como si algo hiciera ClicK en su cabeza, se sentó inmediatamente¡Era verdad! seguro que ella ya estaba en el cuartel y Scar rondando por la ciudad, Hawkeye sabía defenderse pero la idea de que corriera alguna clase de riesgo le aterraba, se dió una ducha y salió sin peinarse y con la chaqueta en la mano, llegó muy bofeado al cuartel, giró la perilla de la puerta de su oficina, como era de esperarse Farman, furey y Havoc yacían sobre el escritorio dormidos, el coronel disimuladamente paseó su mirada por el ultimo rincón de la oficina buscandola pero no la encontraba.

–¡Holgazanes levantense¿Donde está la teniente?

–No ha llegado señor

–Llamenla, la necesito aquí ahora mismo

–Ya le he llamado señor pero no contesta

"Es raro que ella no esté aquí temprano, anoche no bebio y aunque lo ubiese hecho estoy segurisimo de que estaría aquí a la hora que debe... ¿Y si scar...?'

Por inercia se levantó, dió un portazo y salió del cuartel hacia la casa de la teniente.

No muy lejos de ahí

–Muchas gracias hija mia, personas como tu ya no hay muchas en la ciudad

–No se preocupe... disculpe mi imprudencia pero, usted es invidente?

–Así es hija, la ciudad ha cambiado mucho, mi hijo murio y no he podido salir de casa, ahora mismo me dirijo a una iglesia vieja, creo que ya no rinden cultos ahí pero de joven yo solía ir y rezar

–Una iglesia... vieja...? pero señora, está yendo en dirección contraria! permitame que le acompañe

–Gracias hija¿Eres de los militares?

–Si, como lo sabe?

–Intuición... – la anciana sonrió y tocó el rostro de la Teniente – Tienes la piel muy suave y tersa, seguro que eres muy bonita

Por fin llegaron a la iglesia abandonada, entraron, a pesar de estar abandonada no se veía sucia ni deteriorada salvo unos vidrios rotos

–Yo puedo mostrarte el secreto de la antigua Central... en agradecimiento por haberme guiado

–Me encantaría señora pero tengo deberes, en el cuartel militar me esperan, mas tarde mandaré a alguien por usted para que la lleven a su casa– Riza se dió media vuelta y a los dos pasos sintió un frio clavado en su cuello – quien... eres tu...?– pregunto con la voz entrecortada como si se le cerrara la garganta

–Dudo que lo recuerdes alguna vez... mi nombre es Dante y eres demasiado hermosa para dejarte ir...

A partir de ahí todo se esfumó...

**

* * *

**

Una mano golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta del departamento de Hawkeye, por fin abrieron, la teniente aún parecía dormida

–Coronel...?

–Quedamos que fuera del trabajo podías llamarme Roy... ¿Que te ha pasado¿Estas enferma? ... tienes los ojos hinchados Riza¿Segura que estás bién?

–Si, pasa...– Mustang entró al apartamento se sentó en el sofá y Riza le sirvió una taza de té

–Me alegro de que esrtés bién, pensé que Scar había venido por ti, ya sabes por lo de anoche...

–Scar...? – algo totalmente inusual en ella era sonreir de forma tan maliciosa – El no podría conmigo, me se defender muy bién

–Riza...? nunca te había visto sonreir así, no pareces tu

–De verdaad..? – dijo la chica con un tono burlón

–De veras – respondió el aún mas extrañado

–Bueno coronel, una fuera del trabajo es muy distinta... – ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante y también desconocida para el, estaban demasiado cerca, ella ya tenía una mano puesta en un muslo del Coronel

–Riza... que haces?

–Nada que no hayas deseado antes, sabes a lo que me refiero Roy Mustang...– la rubia se acercó demasiado a el, a escasos milimetros de su rostro, de sus labios, el podía sentir su respiración pero algo llamó aún mas su atención, nada tenía sentido, su sonrisa, su mirada... su comportamiento y sobretodo su aroma, había cambiado, Mustang con algunos movimientos hizo que la chica quedara tendida en el sofá, acarició su rostro... su cuello.. su cuello... ahora lo apretaba

–Tu no eres Riza

–Ummh... no debería tratarme así, creí que yo era la persona mas especial para usted... no me lo confesaste anoche Roy? me lastimas...

Roy apartó sus manos de ella, las unicas personas que sabían eso eran Scar, el mismo y Riza... ¿Pero que pasaba con ella...?

–Será mejor que te marches Roy, estuve meditando lo de anoche... perdona mi actitud, quería decepcionarte, no soy la mujer que mereces, pronto me iré y no volveremos a vernos.

–Riza ¿Te has vuelto loca...¿Como me dices eso?

–Es lo mejor Roy... no hay de otra

–No Riza! batallé mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no tienes idea de lo dificil que ha sido para mi decirte lo que siento, decirte que... decirte que TE AMO Riza Hawkeye! y ahora... me pides que me valla? no tiene sentido... – Fué un impulso, sus labios se rozaron y de una patada Riza apartó del coronel de su lado

–NO HAGAS ESO DE NUEVO ME DAS ASCO!

–... ¿Hice algo para que me trataras así...? esta bien Riza, creo que por ahi debiste haber empezado... me voy...

–En hora buena!

Roy salió del departamento con el corazón destrozado, por fin había podido decirle a Riza lo que sentía y ella... lo trataba como una cucaracha, como lo peor del mundo, ella siempre lo había respetado ¿Por que ese cambio tan repentino?

Pasó una semana, ni Mustang ni la teniente se aparecían por el cuartel. Ya se comenzaba a rumorar que se habían fugado y habían decidido hacer su vida juntos, las secretarias maldecían a la teniente, siempre creyeron que ella jamás lograría algo con el y ahora se habían fugado.

Roy yacía en su departamento, sobre la cama, las sabanas aun olían a ella, desde aquella noche el aroma que estaba en su ropa también quedó impregnado en las sabanas, tenía toda la semana sin comer y sin ver la luz del día, estaba mas deprimido incluso que cuando regresó de aquella guerra pero ahora... ahora su mejor amigo no estaba para levantarle el ánimo, había perdido a su mejor amigo y ahora había perdido a el amor de su vida sin siquiera saber la razón, todo era turbio y confuso, "NO HAGAS ESO DE NUEVO.. ME DAS ASCO!" una y otra vez resonaba en su cabeza, no podía evitar odiarse a si mismo "¿Como no voy a darle asco?... he estado con muchas mujeres, es natural... pero ya no lo haría, por ella ya no lo haría..."

Afuera llovía mucho, hacía frio pero el no lo sentía, la noche era triste, salió de su casa. Las lagrimas se camuflajeaban con la lluvia, no podía perderlo todo, no ahora...

Fué a casa de la teniente una vez mas pero por mas que llamó a la puerta nunca salió, forzó la cerradura, entró pero no había nadie, todo estaba como cuando el se fué de ahí "¿De verdad te has marchado...?" salió del departamento y siguió deambulando por la ciudad, ya estaba empapado, caminaba por las calles sin fijarse en los coches que pasaban, no le importaba si lo arrollaban, se lo merecía después de todo, Sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una mujer que vestía de negro y tenía un tatuaje rojo en su pecho, el cabello largo y ondulado, de tez blanca.

–Se le ve muy mal señor

–Disculpe, no fué mi intención

–No hay problema pero su aspecto me preocupa¿Quiere compartir sus penas conmigo? hay veces que hablar con un desconocido ayuda a la paz interior...

–Ah... está bien, no tengo nada que perder puesto que lo he perdido todo ya.

–Entonces venga conmigo.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, y llegaron a una iglesia vieja, entraron a ella, el agua por alguna extraña razón no se filtraba por las ventanas, todo era muy tranquilo, se sentaron en una de las bancas

–Así que lo has perdido todo...?

–No todo pero si lo que mas me importaba

–Ya veo...¿Y ahora que harás..?

–No lo se, durante mucho tiempo deseé estar a su lado, una noche se lo dije a medias y ella lo entendió, nos abrazamos, nunca había sentido a una mujer así, eso me hizo vacilar un poco y al siguiente día... fué todo lo contrario, fui a verla, temía por su seguridad y ella no se había reportado en la oficina, fui a su casa y ahí estaba, se veía mal, los ojos hinchados como si ubiese llorado mucho...

Hubo un silencio algo prolongado, había dejado pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle "Es verdad... parecía que estaba llorando..."

–Y después que pasó? – dijo la mujer curiosa

–Le dije directo lo que sentía, ella habló de separarnos, me pidió que la dejara... le dije que no, la besé y... me hecho de su casa, me dijo que... – comenzaba a cortarsele la voz a causa de un estorboso nudo en la garganta– me dijo que... que le daba asco– respiró hondo

–Y no volviste a hablar con ella?

–No, fui a buscarla hoy pero no habia nadie en su casa... creo que se ha marchado, lo presiento.

–Entonces... ¿Por que no comienzas una nueva vida?

–Perdón..?

La mujer había hecho notar mas su escote desabotonando su abrigo, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

–Te gusta lo que vez?

–Es algo que he visto muchas veces, en muchas mujeres y ahora no me interesa, disculpeme, debo irme...

Mustang se puso de pié, ya iba de salida, escuchó pasos que decendían de una escalera, se dió media vuelta y la mujer ya no estaba, El lugar se encontraba muy oscuro pero pudo divisar un pasadiso, el ya había estado en esa iglesia muchas veces incluso de día y jamás había visto tal cosa, esperó un rato antes de bajar ¿A donde llevaban esas escaleras...?

* * *

_Yah__ hasta aqui! yo se que todos quieren matarme, lo presiento, se que hay muchas cosas fuera de lugar que a lo mejor los he dejado confundidos jojo ese es el plan, en el próximo capitulo sabrán todo lo que pasa y **todo esto inexplicaple tendrá explicación y todo esto sin sentido lo tendrá! lo prometo!.**_

_Este capitulo va dedicado **a todos los del forito de Full Metal Alchemist** en agradecimiento por aceptarme y también quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, me han animado mucho a continuarlo y espero disculpen la tardanza pero es que la inspiración no me venía!.__Espero tmb que este capitulo haya sido un poco mas largo que el anterior, la historia está dando un firo y no es necesario que se los diga, está muy disparatada pero tengan paciencia, en el proximo capitulo sabrán la verdad (si no es que ya es obia) bien, los dejo, muchas gracias y **porfis****, dejenme review**, no importa que me meten la madre por esto ahahah... nos vemos!_

Sheyla


	3. Cuentas claras

**El fuego también es débil**

**By****: Sheyla K-Chan**

**Capitulo 3**

**Cuentas claras**

Después de unos minutos Roy bajó por las escaleras que habían aparecido de la nada, un pequeño destello llamó su atención, era un pequeño pedazo de metal que había pateado, era diminuto, se agachó para cogerlo y era una estrella dorada. "Un militar estuvo aquí antes..." siguió bajando hasta que llegó a lo ultimo que se imaginó encontrar... una ciudad fantasma, silenciosa, no había nadie ¿Que hacía esa ciudad ahí, buscó a la mujer con la que había hablado hacía unos momentos pero no se le veía por ningún lado.

–Parece que ha llegado, anda ve a recibirlo después de todo es lo que mas deseas, seré generosa y dejaré que lo veas por ultima vez pero recuerda que estás bajo mi control, Envy, vigílala

–Claro, aunque no quiero ver cursilerías, quiero acción..– una sonrisa sádica se deja ver

–No hagas nada si no es necesario ¿Entendido?

–Si si lo que digas.

Después de recorrer la ciudad Roy divisó una especie de castillo que era lo unico que emitía luz "Ahí debe de estar, seguramente a esto se refería con empezar una nueva vida, tal vez esa dama vive sola en este lugar tan extraño...", se apresuró, las calles que parecían ser las correctas no lo eran, todo parecía un laberinto pero no tardó mucho en encontrar la que le llevó a la entrada del castillo, abrió los portones, el lugar estaba vacío, miró todo alrededor y... esperen no estaba solo!

A unos 20 pasos de el, en un pilar se encontraba una chica rubia, con uniforme militar, traía el cabello suelto, lacio, el no creía lo que estaba viendo..."Ri...Riza...?" ella estaba cabizbaja, no dejaba de ver el suelo.

El caminó lento hacia ella, dudaba de que se tratara de la Riza que hacía unos días lo había echado de su casa, no quería hacerse ilusiones, incluso se detuvo cuando estuvo a la mitad del camino "Me dirá lo mismo de nuevo...?", por fin ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con el, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, algo querían decirle pero no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra así que el habló...

–No se que es lo que te ha pasado... pero... me alegra de que estés con vida, este era el ultimo lugar que hubiese imaginado y menos imaginé que te fuese a encontrar aquí. Y ... – se ríe nervioso – y también me alegra verte de nuevo, por que así podré disculparme contigo, por que actué mal y...eh?

Ella le miraba a los ojos, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y movía levemente la cabeza hacia los lados, como negando algo

–Teniente ¿Que es lo que pasa¿Por que has estado tan extraña estos días...? DIME!– ahora la tenía sujetada de los hombros, ella solamente miraba el suelo mientras que unas gotas salinas marcaban puntitos oscuros en la alfombra, algo malo y raro estaba pasando, el la atrajo hacia el abrazándola, como aquella noche que le salvó la vida, ya hacía una semana de eso.

–Es irónico Riza... es injusto... es extraño... tu y yo tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, trabajo de oficina, en el campo de batalla, en misiones incluso en mis planes, siempre estuviste ahí, para mi y yo... nunca he hecho nada por ti, por eso entiendo que me odies– sintió como la rubia lo abrazaba con mas fuerza y dejo salir un sollozo

–Te prohibí que escaparas jovencita, no que no podías hablar, el te está diciendo algo muy importante ¿No piensas responderle?

Ambos se separaron, Dante estaba en la sala también.

–¿Y usted quien es?

–No es algo de tu incumbencia, ten por seguro que no te importará saber quien soy

–Riza, de que habla...?

–Anda dile, puedes decirle todo lo que quieras, no querrás dejar este mundo sin decírselo todo.

–Teniente, como su superior le ordeno que me explique que pasa

–Si señor!– dijo ella sin pensarlo, ya lo había hecho por instinto incluso el saludo

–Te escucho...

–Yo... después de la noche del bar, al siguiente día por la mañana ví que esta anciana cruzaba la calle, estaban a punto de arrollarla y la ayudé... todo esto es mi culpa, yo la traje a la iglesia, ya me iba al cuartel pero... yo no se que fue lo que pasó, cuando desperté estaba aquí, no se exactamente que es lo que quiere y... temo que te haga daño, no quiero que mueras Roy...

–Entonces... por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas...?

–Ya muchas cursilerías, ya es hora de que te largues coronel barato, Dante utilizará el cuerpo de esta mujer para vivir en el de ahora en adelante

–¿Que has dicho...¿Quien eres, que significa esto?

–Aaah... pero que grosero soy– dijo el homúnculo con tono sarcástico –Bueno, no importa que lo sepas, después de todo te largarás... al infierno, soy Envy y debe bastarte con eso, ahora Dante tomará posesión del cuerpo de esta chica y yo después de eliminarte utilizaré la apariencia y así podremos infiltrarnos en el ejercito, no es perfecto nuestro plan...?–

–Bastardo...– al tronar sus dedos una flama cubrió al homúnculo que no tardó mucho en regenerarse

–No importa lo que hagas será imposible que acabes conmigo– Envy levantaba a Roy por el cuello – ahora muere..–

Un par de disparos atravesaron el vientre y el corazón en Envy, Mustang cayó al suelo y recuperaba el aliento

–Coronel, debe marcharse e informarle al gran general King Bradley sobre esto

–AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

El antes mencionado bajaba de unas escaleras, riendo estrépidamente

–No se preocupe Teniente Hawkeye, ya estoy enterado– dicho esto se quitó el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo mostrando el símbolo que ocupaba el lugar de su pupila.

–Gran general...– alcanzó a pronunciar el coronel al tiempo que era golpeado por envy, no importaba cuantas balas le penetraran, un homúnculo parecía indestructible

–En estos momentos desearía saber alquimia...– Riza comenzaba a desesperarse

–No abuses de que tengo prohibido hacerte daño jovencita, aunque esas balas no me afecten si resultan bastante molestas!

–Prohibido dañarme...?– La teniente dejó el arma en el suelo y se interpuso entre Roy y Envy, su espalda sangraba demasiado

–PERO QUE DESASTRE!– La anciana (dante) estaba perdiendo los estribos – Este Roy no tenía por que llegar aquí, se suponía que yo tomaría el cuerpo de esta mujer y haría que el Coronel Mustang se enamorara de mi...arghhh...!– Su cuerpo era atravesado por una garra enorme, no solo el de Dante, también Envy y el de King Bradley...

–Lust...¿Q...que demonios haces estúpida...?–

–Esa mujer...es... la que me llevó a aquella iglesia...– Roy sotenía a Riza en sus brazos, la chica estaba inconsciente –Como siempre arriesgándote... siempre estaré en deuda contigo...

–No hay tiempo de cursilerías coronel...–

Había alguien mas en el lugar...era un hombre de piel morena y ojos rojizos, con una cicatriz en la frente ya ya puess ya sabemos, era Scar

–Scar! Que haces aquí? Vaaya día parece que hoy me encontraré con mucho enemigos esto no es justo...

–Déjate de berrinches, tu eres el único que puede usar alquimia– Scar señalaba un circulo de transformación que Roy jamás en su vida había visto, sobre el circulo se encontraba un cráneo y un mechón de cabello rubio– Los homúnculos son débiles ante cosas que les pertenecieron mientras fueron humanos, suelta a la chica y arrastra sus cuerpos antes de que se recuperen, entonces acaba con ellos.

–¿Por que me ayudan?

–No malinterpretes las cosas y haz lo que te digo!

–Genial... el criminal mas buscado de central me está dando ordenes, no me queda opción...– deja el cuerpo de Riza en el suelo y acaricia su rostro– todo sea por ayudarte esta vez, después de todo tu siempre lo haces por mi

–¿Quieres apurarteee?

–Si si ya voy...– Inmediatamente arrastra los cuerpos de Envy y King dejándolos sobre el circulo y después de eso lo activa

–Lust... maldita zorra... – Fueron las ultimas palabras de Envy antes de desaparecer junto con el gran general

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La entrada a la ciudad subterranea había sido sellada con alquimia, Lust, Scar, Roy y Riza –inconsciente en brazos de el coronel– se encontraban en la entrada de la iglesia

–Roy Mustang, no creas que esto lo hice por ti...

–No importa, aun así estoy en deuda contigo así que te dejaré escapar por esta vez, pero deberás esconderte muy bien...

–Bah...

Scar y Lust se marcharon

Pasaron varios días, Riza por fin estaba de vuelta en casa aún incapacitada pues necesitaba reposo, Mustang enviaba soldados a vigilar que todo estuviese bien sin embargo el no iba personalmente cosa que le extrañaba a la teniente 'Seguro que está muy ocupado... la oficina debe ser un desastre y yo me muero por ir a trabajar"

Un hombre uniformado dudoso llamó a la puerta del departamento, la forma de llamar a la puerta era muy peculiar 'sin duda es el' pensó sonriendo e inmediatamente abrió la puerta saludando a su superior

–Pase

–Tenemos un acuerdo sobre la formalidad ¿Recuerdas?

–Disculpa, siéntate

–Todos estos días he querido venir a verte...

–Supongo que el trabajo ha sido muy pesado estos días

–Será, la verdad es que es un desastre cuando no estás –se toca la frente haciendo un gesto de cansancio– sin embargo esa no es la razón por la cual no me he dignado a venir –La rubia lo miraba extrañada– Uhmm... Bueno, es que me da mucha pena desde la ultima vez que vine, tu sabes...

–La ultima vez que veniste...?– preguntó aún mas extrañada, el la miraba perplejo, es como si ella no supiera nada 'acaso no recuerda nada?' pensaba

–Si, tu comportamiento era raro, me dijiste que.. que te irías, que querías decepcionarme y también me echaste de aquí diciéndome que te daba asco.

Hawkeye se levantó acercándose a el, lo miró fijamente a los ojos

–Coronel... es decir, Roy...

–Dime...?

–No se como te lo vayas a tomar pero...

–Si? – traga saliva

–¿No estas consumiendo alguna clase de droga?

Imagínense una caída de esas típicas en el anime ahahah

–¿COMO ME PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO¡ME OFENDES!

–Ya ya calma... es que yo jamás podría decir tal cosa, tal vez lo soñaste

–No Riza –aun exaltado– lo tengo muy presente, tu mirada, tu sonrisa hasta tu aroma eran diferentes, al principio no creí que fueras tu pero me recordaste lo que te dije la noche del bar... entonces supe que realmente eras tu...

–Scar también lo sabía no...?

–Si...

–Scar ayudaba a esa chica llamada lust no?

–Si...

–Y lust era cómplice de Dante y Envy no es cierto?

–Eehh... si eso creo

–Y dime Roy... ¿Que habilidad tiene Envy en especial?

Algo hacía "click" en la cabeza del Alquimista de la flama, todo era mas que obvio y ahora era clarísimo...

–'Scar escuchó lo que te dije aquella noche, probablemente el le informó a Lust y Lust a Dante, Dante aprovechó y quería apoderarse de tu cuerpo para infiltrarse en la Milicia junto con King Bradley... Mientras estuviste secuestrada Envy tomó tu apariencia y fue cuando yo vine acá y pasó todo eso...

–Entonces todo est fué planeado por Scar, el sabía que vendrías a buscarme y preparó todo para deshacerse de Envy, Dante y el Gran General...

–Pero esa mujer llamada lust también es un homúnculo... y ella era su cómplice...

–Si... lo que me recuerda... ¿Que se dice de la desaparición del Gran General en el cuartel?

–Muy sencillo, todo se le atribuyó a Scar – dijo el coronel riéndose

–Pues entonces mas vale que no lo encontremos por que entonces el declararía que fuiste tu quien se encargó de desaparecerlo

–¿Y tu como lo sabes¿Estuviste despierta?

–Todo el tiempo...¿Quieres algo de tomar?– dijo por ultimo dirigiéndose a la cocina

–No gracias...– Roy aún sonreía 'nunca dejas de sorprenderme' se dijo a si mismo

Fué cuestión de dos días mas y Hawkeye regresó al cuartel, como ya se lo esperaba la oficina era un desastre, manchones de café por todos lados, papeles regados en toda la oficina, una montaña de hojas cubría el escritorio escondiendo detrás de esta un Roy bastante enfadado por que no sabía por donde empezar, la rubia suspiró e inmediatamente comenzó a poner en orden el lugar, sin duda ella era indispensable ahí.

Esa noche Mustang la escoltó hasta su casa

–No está esto fuera de lugar Coronel? Yo soy quien debería escoltarle

–Pero no por ser coronel dejaré que tan linda chica camine sola por las calles de central

–¿los dices por Scar¿Crees que regrese? Ha, el no podría conmigo, se defenderme...– Ya se encontraban en la entrada del departamento, Roy ante estas ultimas palabras quedó petrificado, ya las había escuchado antes venir de "ella" pero esta vez era distinto, la verdadera Riza Hawkeye era quien las decía– ¿Sucede algo?

–No juegues con mi mente Hawkeye...– Roy se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de la chica que ahora estaba nerviosa –Me encanta Teniente–

Hawkeye quedó inmóvil ante estas ultimas palabras, el Coronel ahora la besaba, la aprisionó contra la puerta e inmediatamente cayeron al suelo en el interior de la casa

–Pero que demo...

–aahh... lo siento, ya había abierto la puerta

–No me di cuenta... 'demonios'

Ambos se pusieron de pie

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme

–Eehh... no hay de que– Roy dio unos pasos quedando del otro lado de la puerta

–Coronel!

–Dígame...?

–Y usted a mi– Se cierra la puerta

–Vaya mujer heh...

Roy Mustang se alejó del lugar, feliz de poder decírselo, feliz de ser correspondido y sobretodo Feliz de que su querida teniente se encontrara sana y salva 'Me siento bien de haber hecho algo por ti Riza pero aún así no terminaría de pagarte todo lo que tu haces por mi...'

**Owari****! (fin)**

Well Well, espero que no haya sido muy confuso (¿Pido demasiado?) son las 3:13am y estaba ke me moría por terminar de una vez este fic supongo que este capitulo fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores, este ha sido mi primer Fanfic de FMA mas no el ultimo, pronto publicaré mas y espero que los sigan leyendo nn¡Por favor! dejen Review, su opinión es me importante para mi, Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me motivaron a terminarlo, de vdd que les quiero!

**–Sheyla**


End file.
